50 Things you might wanna know
by abstractwhisk
Summary: This is a 1sentence, off of LiveJournal I wrote, 50 sentences, off of 50 themes, all about TonyAbby.


**A/N: Smackalalala was my beta here, thanks muchos! And hope you all like it! 50 sentences, 50 themes, 1 OTP. (Set Alpha)**

1 (Comfort)

When she collapsed into his arms when Kate died, she knew everything would be alright, but didn't tell him, for fear that he'd let go.

2 (Kiss)

The first time they'd kissed had been in her lab, after she'd come up with some case-breaking evidence; Tony had gotten a little too caught up in the moment, which of course led to an awkward, and slightly embarrassed silence.

3 (Soft)

She'd never really considered her hair anything other than black, and in pigtails, until that night, when he commented on how soft it was.

4 (Pain)

They both never really let go of Kate, and she was secretly thankful that it was this that had brought them together.

5 (Potatoes)

He had argued that french-fries were vegetables, and she agreed, just to see him smile.

6 (Rain)

It was after his first mission that he had come back soaking wet, due to the downpour outside, and she had laughed at him, in a friendly sort of way, and told him that for future reference, he should keep an extra set of clothes at work.

7(Chocolate)

She loved it when he brought her chocolate, although maybe not as much as a Caff-Pow.

8 (Happiness)

Nothing said happiness like Tony, a Caff-Pow, and a bunch of fresh evidence.

9 (Telephone)

The first time he called her off duty, she'd hung up on him, and felt guilty ever since.

10 (Ears)

"She jumped slightly after he had snuck up on her in the lab, whispering into her ear the three words she had been waiting for him to say.

11(Name)

Although many people share it, she will never think of the name Tony the same.

12 (Sensual)

He smelled like rain, tasted of almonds, felt like warmth, and looked like a prince, so only his laugh remained indescribable.

13 (Death)

The only time she was afraid of death was when she'd realized that meant she'd be alone.

14 (Sex)

It wasn't really an accident like she made him think.

15 (Touch)

She hugged everyone, that much was true, but when she touched Tony, a tingle went up her spine, that made her never want to let go of him.

16 (Weakness)

She'd had no idea that he'd been shot, until she'd asked him to get off of her, and he'd told her that he couldn't, and not for the reasons she thought.

17 (Tears)

When she looked up at him, face streaked black from her heavy mascara he had knelt next to her, as she cried for the loss of her best friend.

18 (Speed)

She knew how dangerous his job was and it scared her to think that if he wasn't quick enough one day, he might not come back to her.

19 (Wind)

They were both taken by surprise at the strength of the wind, when upon opening the door, she was pushed back against him, and he commented that she just couldn't stay off of him.

20 (Freedom)

In all of her other relationships the guys were one and the same, but not Tony; he was a glimpse of the freedom she'd always wanted.

21 (Life)

She'd never cried at work before Kate's death, when she realized how she'd taken so much life for granted, and she clung to Tony, hoping that he'd never be ripped away from her like Kate had.

22 (Jealousy)

She never told him that he had no reason to be jealous of McGee, because she thought that much was obvious.

23 (Hands)

She smiled and grabbed his hand, running across the park like they were kids again, _wishing_ that they were kids again, away from all of the death and destruction they'd seen in their adult lives.

24 (Taste)

She had waited so long to find out what he tasted like, so without further ado, she leaned over and kissed him straight on the lips, enjoying the pleasing effect of doing so.

25 (Devotion)

She couldn't find anyone more selflessly devoted than he was, but didn't try too hard after that first night together.

26 (Forever)

When he was on a mission, it seemed like he'd be gone forever, but when they were finally together again, it was never long enough.

27 (Blood)

Sometimes she could still see the blood on his face from the day that Kate died, and it scared her to death.

28 (Sickness)

When he had the plague, she had not feared his actual death, because it was not death she was afraid of, but the two of them no longer being together.

29 (Melody)

When he'd first wandered into her lab, he'd been humming some tune, the name of which was on the tip of her tongue, until she looked up at him, that is.

30 (Star)

One night she wished upon a falling star that he would love her, much to her delight, while delivering evidence to her the next day, he finally admitted that he already did.

31 (Home)

It didn't matter to her, whether it was her dark apartment, or his bachelor pad, so long as they were together.

32 (Confusion)

After that day, Tony had asked "Why Kate and not me?" and she had been confused as to why he would leave her so willingly, but now she knew better.

33 (Fear)

She couldn't remember a time when she'd been more afraid, after the gunshot, and feeling Tony, pressed on top of her protectively, wondering who the hell was trying to get them killed.

34 (Lightning/Thunder)

She couldn't help but muffle a laugh at him, when he jumped at the thunder, having been half asleep, and he raised his head off the desk, with a paperclip stuck to his cheek.

35 (Bonds)

When she found out what had happened, she knew that there was no way hell that Gibbs would leave him out there, in the hands of unknown kidnappers, but still she wished that she could do more to bring him back home.

36 (Market)

She hadn't quite believed that he was back on the market, until he strode into her lab, looking determined, swept her up into his arms, and kissed her, before backing off and looking rather embarrassed.

37 (Technology)

She knew that he sometimes pretended to understand, just to impress her, and she loved him for it.

38 (Gift)

She knew that she was hard to shop for, and it really amused her for a while knowing that he was out there somewhere, trying to find her the perfect gift.

39 (Smile)

She had fallen for that classic DiNozzo smile the first time he flashed it.

40 (Innocence)

She was hardly ever as innocent as she wanted him to believe.

41 (Completion)

She never felt her work was done, until he got a "Nice job, Abs," from him, and when she did, it made her day.

42 (Clouds)

He had once told her that she was as pale as the clouds, and now she couldn't go outside without thinking of him.

43 (Sky)

When he was out on a case, she would look to the sky, and remember that it was the same sky he saw; it made her feel as though he was right beside her.

44 (Heaven)

Though each of their ideas of heaven were significantly different, they could agree that being together was about as close as they could get for now.

45 (Hell)

She guessed it was probably considered a sin, not that she was all that religious, but the way he was sitting there, shirt partially unbuttoned, hair standing every which way, she decided that hell never looked so good.

46 (Sun)

She was a bit of a vampire, when it came to venturing outside during the day, but how could she refuse, when he asked like that.

47 (Moon)

The moon was her spotlight, the Earth her stage, and Tony was her audience.

48 (Waves)

He reminded her of the ocean, with each crashing tide revealing a bit more of himself than even he realized.

49 (Hair)

His first day, he'd said that he liked her pigtails, which is why she hardly ever wears them any other way.

50 (Supernova)

She considered death a hobby, so the death of a star was something she was amazed to witness, with Tony right there beside her on the dark grass.


End file.
